Last Thoughts
by BrokenFanatic
Summary: A small collection of connected one shots exploring the thought process of Levi's squad as they are defeated. Does contain spoilers.
**So.. This scene made me so emotional, so what better way to express that then making it worse with an emotionally charged fanfiction!**

 **Regardless, I hope you like it :)**

 **I don't own Snk(Aot)**

 **Gunther** always so quiet and observant saw her coming, he saw her face. He just didn't react like he should have.

The last clear thought he had was whizzing through the forest, cool wind filled with the faint smell of bloodshed pouring past. He had just finished participating in friendly, loving banter with his team who moved carefully behind him. Each trying to lighten the heavy feeling of dread and sadness that tried to drown them every exhibition.

In the corner of his eye he noted a flare, the green smoke rising before fading into the mocking blue sky.

Levi. He instantly thought. It had to be, of course.

Suddenly they each noticed a figure moving behind a row of trees beside them, their face shrouded in black.

Much to Gunthers distress it wasn't their captain. He moved more gracefully than them, as if he were born to fly. This imposter moved less so, with a certain tension and stiffness their captain never held in his composure.

Before he could point this out to his team mates, the figure came his way a face becoming visible only to him, for only a moment.

A face he recognised. Someone he saw Eren chatting with once. Someone on their side. Someone in their army. A human slaughtering humans.

Disgusted he tried to move. To warn his crew but it was too late.

The sickening sound of blades on flesh met him and a horrendous, inhuman pain overtook his nape and the cool sensation of his own blood dripping down his sweaty back became apparent.

As everything darkened and he knew he surely wouldn't survive to see another sunset, kiss another women, go out with friends or family he had a final thought. One that, if he weren't dying anyway, would surely kill him.

 _'I failed my family..'_

Then he met the imminent oblivion that overtook him.

His body left to hang suspended by his own wires, slaughtered like a titan. Like a beast. Funny how the tables had turned.

 **Eld** was quick, smart and unbelievably experienced in killing titans. It was his profession after all. He knew their weak spots, how they moved, how to avoid and destroy them with great accuracy and style. He was easily confident one could not kill him.

True as it was, he did indeed die on the titan filled battlefield it's just, he wasn't murdered by one of those beasts.

The fact was his death was worse, he wasn't killed by the creatures he wanted to help destroy but instead by a creature he wanted to protect. A human.

Even if his death was inevitable he didn't want to die that day. He didn't think he would. Not with his friends. Not ever.

The last true, unbroken thing he did was move with his team. They moved together, though after tragically loosing a team mate, with such synchronisation and power. In number they had always been virtually unstoppable, each aiding each other and fighting together to eradicate their targets. They had her too, that titan shifter. She was dead before them. Her arms limp at her sides. Her vision temporarily unavailable to her.

He scowled at her, still sore from the death of his best friend as he readily moved in to take out her nape and figure out who the bitch was that decided it was a good idea to mess with the Levi squad.

Suddenly, as blood and sweat scented air swept past him, a large icy blue eye burst open and locked onto him. Before he could make a noise of fright large white teeth thrust towards him as a horrible crushing feeling took over his abdomen. With a breath he tried to push away but he knew it was all for nothing as he was spat to the ground, his back painfully colliding with the ground.

He watched weakly as his team screamed out at his attack, assuming him dead. Heavy eyes fell closed as the shrill cry of the only female team member pierced the grief heavy air.

His last thoughts were ones expected. His wishes of love to his team and family. Especially to his fiancé. A women left alone and heart broken thanks to his foolish actions.

 _'I failed my love..'_

As his blood stained the once lush grass around him, he let go of the last tether of life he had between his fingers to fall into the blackness calling him away from the pain pulsing through his body. He didn't want to die that day. He didn't think he would. Not with his friends. Not ever. Suddenly the pain stopped.

 **Petra** , a young women who dedicated her heart and soul to her captain no matter what the cost. She was such a loyal women with a personally so bubbly and upbeat. She always attempted to put a smile on peoples faces no matter the cost. Of course sometimes the cost wouldn't be worth it, like the cost of her crushed, mangled body just to make the crazy, horrible female titan smirk.

The final moments she breathed were some she felt the most strongest of emotions. As she and her teammates slashed and hacked at the female she felt a sense of triumph and victory. They had the upper hand. They were going to make it out and avenge their expired team mate. Of course as she least expected it they were suddenly pushed back down as the second teammate fell, his body mangled between teeth already stained with the blood of many men. All working to protect her and her race.

With a strangled cry Petra felt more conflicting emotions, anger and hate but the one that manifested with the most pain was one she rarely felt. Fear. Horrible, livid fear that crawled menacingly up her spine, disabling it as it went.

She wasn't used to fear anymore when beyond the walls. After joining up with her captain he always made her feel safer and with him around she developed a false, but much needed, web of security.

She couldn't think as the fear filled her skull with a horrible cold smoke. Her mind moving at one hundred miles an hour just to force a word out to her final companion. She needed to get off the ground. But numb fingers couldn't make her gear work. But it was too late anyway as a skinless foot moved her way.

Her named was screamed, but she didn't hear it as she watched helplessly, almost from afar as her final moments were played out.

One last breath, one last blink, one last thought from a brain clouded with smog.

 _'I failed my captain..'_

Suddenly she felt it, only for a moment as her front was smashed into a thick tree trunk, blood of her own coating it. Her face left blank and morbid as the pain faded into nothing. As she became nothing but a corpse. Loyal until the end.

 **Oluo** was always up for a bet. It was in his nature to never say no to alittle fun like that. When he first joined up with the Levi squad he made a bet with the other two new men, each jokingly stating that whoever died last got a dollar from the other two. They even jested too putting that exact note into their mandatory wills, each cocky and overly confident in their abilities to survive.

Oluo's last moments were not pleasant. They were not filled with victory or power but instead hatred and denial. He watched in horror as one of his closest friends died, completely mauled by the creature they were tasked to destroy. Fearfully he demanded the young women running along the ground to get up into the air, but bitterly, he knew he was asking a corpse especially when he noted the muscly foot moving at lightning speed towards her.

A chilling crack filled the air as she was slammed into the tree, her grave, as he let out a gasp of horror. His eyes watering at the sight before him.

Oluo always made jokes to out living his team and being better, but the fact it had become true ate at him as he fell into a daze. The blood of his once love now spilling out onto the clearing they had chosen to fight upon.

With a small resigned nod he saw the same foot coming towards his form. He would not cower to this skinless bitch. This traitor. He would accept his death among friends. He would proudly die on the battlefield knowing at least he saved Eren. That stupid brat reminded him of his siblings. The people he supported with his funds.

As he felt the impact hit him he decided on his last thought.

 _'I failed my brothers and sisters..'_

Like his team before him he felt pain, too much pain. Letting out a shriek as his body collided with a tree, he knew it was over.

At least his family would be two dollars richer.

 **Levi** had felt loss. Loss was what made him who he was. The loss of his mother and his two greatest friends were what created his near impenetrable shell. The cold coat he always carried around. Not many people had ever been about to slip it from his shoulders to get a glimpse at who he really was.

He made a note not to let people in. It only led to his humanity slowly collapsing from around him but sometimes people found a chink in his armour. Farlan and Isabel had and his team had as well.

Looking too their corpses, all strewn around like decorations made him flush with anger and horrible, livid hatred. His sanity melting away. The creature Kenny wanted slowly rearing it's head.

Why does everyone I care about leave me. He often wondered.

Levi let his steely eyes move over the bodies, each once breathing, dreaming hoping. Now just an abandoned vehicle left by a dead soul.

With an angry growl he slowly turned away, his eyes becoming something dim and hateful.

He would kill that horrible titan, no, that horrible human for the people that died for him. No matter what parts of his sanity he had to destroy.

After all he was dead anyway.

With a respective nod he took to the skies again, drawn blades almost cutting through the distress and blood in the air.

Gunther, Oluo, Eld... Petra...

As the horrors in his mind wondered he let out a breath, steeling his eyes with a bored expression as he gave one final thought to the matter. No longer wanting to feel the dread. Only wanting to die.

 _'I failed my squad..'_

With a resigned nod he decided then that he wouldn't, couldn't let people near his icy, black heart or they would freeze and shatter like everyone else.

Because his heart was too cold for the warmth that they bought into the world.

 _I will carry your memories._

 _You will be my wings._

 _We will fix this world as one._


End file.
